


How to Train Your THOT

by LuciaKaisuri



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Messy, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Slavery, Small Breasts, Tiny Tits, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaKaisuri/pseuds/LuciaKaisuri
Summary: Lux likes to consider herself pretty smart. But she finds out there's more than one way to be smart; and unfortunately for her, book smarts aren't very useful to Darius. Obviously, the only thing Darius can do is reeducate her!





	How to Train Your THOT

A petite blonde Demacian woman was shuffled onto a stage, her mascara smeared, once luscious hair tangled, and silken garments in tatters. Her tiny hands were bound tightly behind her back by a large rustic chain - which dug into her delicate skin oh so painfully. The large Noxian brute who had forced her onto the stage gave her a harsh shove, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground, before ambling off the stage; his heavy footfalls echoing throughout the air.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand coming out onto the stage right now we’ve got miss Luxanna Crownguard! That’s right ladies and gentlemen! You heard it - Crownguard! Let me just say that this is quite the rare opportunity. It’s not everyday that we get to sell a noble here - let alone one that stands at the very pinnacle of the Demacian hierarchy!” A short and stout man announced loudly into a microphone, his voice slightly high pitched.

Excited murmurs rolled throughout the crowd at this - a Demacian princess? Here? How? A multitude of men and women in the back stood - craning their heads towards the stage to get a better look at the downtrodden girl.

“My esteemed colleague - the man in the middle - has copies of her family tree for all of you to look over! You’ll notice that there’s not a single commoners name on that tree - and it’s traced back to before the Rune Wars! That’s right - this here is a 100% noble bred Demacian. That not good enough for ya?” The man paused for effect, enjoying the not-so-quiet whispers from the previously silent crowd.

“Well, if not I’ve got a little something to sweeten up the pot! Little miss Lux here-” He grabbed her blonde locks, using them to raise her up and into the air so that the crowd could ogle her more easily. “- was never put into a marriage contract; which means that she’s guaranteed to be a virgin! Them there Nobles don’t like havin’ sex outside of wedlock.” He announced loudly, his lips curling up into a rather vicious grin at his announcement.

Lux’s cheeks tinted a rosey red at the statement about her chastity - quickly disappearing as rage replaced whatever shame she had been feeling. “I am NOT going to be someone’s fucktoy,” she screeched out defiantly, snapping at the man’s arm and trying to bite him.

He jerked his arm back, pulling on her hair roughly, though otherwise ignored her.

He held one hand out, gesturing at her body and ignoring her attempts to sink her fangs into his arm. “Now then, I know you’re all quite eager to put your bids in but please, wait for just a bit longer! According to our measurements, this fine piece of ass is just over 5’2, she’s quite light, just barely weighing 115 pounds, and her breasts are nice and perky B-cups!”

The pudgy man paused, taking a short moment to breathe - he’d been speaking rather fast after all. 

“Since this is such a fine specimen, our starting bid will be quite a bit higher than normal!” Some of the members of the crowd let out low sighs at this, disappointed that they likely wouldn’t be able to afford the girl; though not overly surprised. 

 

“We’ll be starting off at one hundred thousand Noxian credits!” His gaze raked over the crowd, looking to see who’d be the first bidder. For a short moment, nobody bid, leaving him slightly nervous that he might have set the bar too high. Then, like men and women possessed, most everyone began yelling out their bids - desperate to be the one that’d get to own such a fine piece.

“One hundred and fifty thousand!”

“Two hundred thousand!”

“Four hundred and fifty thousand!”

“Five hundred thousand!”

“Seven hundred thousand!”

“One million credits!”

“Five million!”

“No, twelve million!”

“I’ll bid fifteen million!”

“Eighteen million!

The numbers continued to rise, the jumps between each bid growing more and more significant as each bidder tried to force the others to back down.

“Did I just hear twenty million? I sure think I did!” He exclaimed greedily, the thought of such a gargantuan amount of money filling him with excitement. He turned to the side, facing the captive princess. “I feel I should thank you - you’re about to make me a very very VERY rich man.” 

So focused on taunting the little lady, the auctioneer failed to notice that the crowd had gone absolutely silent, the previously rambunctious group being quelled in an instant. Turning back to the group, the auctioneer began to speak up once more.

“The highest bid was twenty million!” He paused, waiting to see if anyone would cut in and bid higher, before continuing. “Would the bidder please head on up to the stage so we can get your payment sorted out?”

Nobody moved.

“Ahem!” He cleared his throat loudly. “I said, would the bidder please head up to the stage!”

Someone’s boots loudly slammed against the steps leading to the stage, the noise filling the otherwise silent clearing.

“Oh! General Darius! You were the one to bid twenty million?

“No.” the gruff man responded, towering over the midget of an auctioneer. Despite the fact that he was talking to the man, his eternally angry visage stayed locked onto the woman the man was holding.

“So you musta bid higher eh? What was your bid then?” He asked meekly, craning his neck to look up at the giant of a man.

Darius’ gaze shifted down to the auctioneer, shooting him a piercing look. “No,” he repeated.

The tiny man inhaled slightly, suddenly wanting to be anywhere but there. “Well then why are you on the stage?” he asked slowly, his eyes flicking to the sides and refusing to meet the general’s glare.

“I’m claiming my property,” he stated bluntly, his glare shifting back over to the defiant Demacian mage.

“W-well hold up there - this is a high value piece of merchandise - you can’t just expect to take her and leave,” the auctioneer continued, his greed winning out against his fear of the gigantic man.

Darius grunted lowly and reached into his pocket, grabbing roughly a hundred Noxian credits and tossing them to the ground before snatching Lux away from the quaking man. “She’s not worth more than a few hundred even with her pedigree. You should consider yourself lucky that I’m even paying - she’s nothing more than a pampered princess with a hollow head,” he stated firmly.

Throwing her up and over his shoulder, Darius grabbed the girl by her ankle and began to carry her away, holding her over his shoulder and upside down. 

Lux couldn’t help but feel a strange vindictive pleasure at what had just occurred. “You’re gonna make me rich,” she thought to herself in his voice sarcastically, pleased that the cretin had barely made anything off her. “Then again, my ‘savior’ did just call me worthless…” Lux continued sarcastically, the tiny smirk she’d had shifting back into a frown.

Her blood steadily rushed to her head, leaving her with a rather uncomfortable feeling in her skull - one that was only made worse by the way that her body would sway back and forth with each earthshaking step Darius made.

“Soooooooooo it was nice of you to save me but you should probably put me down now y’know? We’re like, way out of their line of sight. So if you’ll just let me go I can probably find my way home,” Lux said hopefully, hoping that all the rumors about the general had been false.

His response was to swing his leg back and kick her in the skull, causing pain to flare up in her head.

‘Nope. The rumors were definitely true.’

Deciding that her initial plan of attack wasn’t gonna work, Lux decided to be less cordial. Opening her mouth wide, she began to scream for help - surely someone would come and save her from this brute. That’s what happened in all the fairy tales she’d heard when she was a child.

‘Now all I’ve gotta do is wait for my prince charm-’ 

Her train of thought was cut off as she was abruptly dropped onto the ground. Darius was a good foot or two taller than her, so it was a fairly large fall for the short girl. Her body slammed into the ground harshly, and a loud squelching sound was produced as her face was harshly mashed into a pile of mud.

Reaching down and grabbing her ankle, Darius began to drag her along behind him; intentionally crouching down slightly so that he wasn’t holding her up and out of the mud. “Should’ve just shut your fucking mouth. Dumb fucking Demacian,” he muttered the last bit to himself, ignoring the girl as she tried to screech at him whilst simultaneously attempting - and failing - to keep her face out of the mud.

‘This guy’s a fuck - I mean - a freaking psychopath!’

By the time they’d arrived at Darius’ mansion, Lux’s once perfect hair was matted with disgusting half dried mud. The still wet mud on her face glistened in the midday sun’s light; the heat of the rays only serving to make it set faster.

Dropping her on his lowest step abruptly, Darius walked up the stairs, each drop of his steel boots making a loud echoing sound. “Stay there,” he chuckled to himself, amused by the idea that she might actually have a choice, as he walked into his home.

Lux didn’t respond, too focused on trying to spit out the mud that had gotten into her mouth. Low coughs escaped her mouth, some speckles of mud shooting past her lips and onto the stone staircase. ‘Oh sure thing! When you ask me so nicely it’s hard for me to say no,’ she thought sarcastically, trying to keep her attention off the fresh cuts on her face and the itchy feeling of dirt drying on her skin and in her hair.

After a short moment, Darius returned with a huge basin of water held in his hands. Holding it over her, Darius tipped it over and steadily let a stream of the fluid spill out and onto her. Small chunks of ice slid out of the basin along with the fluid, hitting her face and body harshly.

“You fucking ASSHOLE! Why’d you put ice in it?!” she roared, the feeling of the icy water digging into her tender flesh infuriating her further. 

Ignoring her complaining, Darius grabbed her scraps for clothes and tore them off, tossing them to the ground without a care. Grabbing her by her underarm, Darius carried her up the stairs and into his entryway. 

It was rather spartan, a small display case with a large quantity of medals - Darius’s medals she realized - being the only decoration. On the floor was a large towel, already spread out. Lowering her down, Darius placed the nude woman on the towel.

“You’re gonna drip dry. Stay on the towel.” Surprisingly, no threat was given. He’d spoken loud and clear, voice dripping with authority; obviously a result of leading the Noxian army for years. When he gave an order he expected it to be followed; punishment was a guarantee for the disobedient.

He turned and ambled out of the room, not sparing her a second glance; something that, if Lux was to be completely honest, she found rather offensive. Here she was, one of the most gorgeous women on Runeterra, nude on the floor; and he couldn’t even spare her a second glance?

‘He’s probably gay.’ After all, who would miss out on a chance to look at her naked form? “Which is probably a good thing…” After all, it meant her virginity would stay intact! And that was a bright side. All the people that had been bidding on her wouldn’t of been quite so… Kind? No, that wasn’t the word.

A series of loud metallic clangs echoing throughout the house snapped her out of her thoughts - the noises continuing for a few minutes before abruptly stopping; the silence filling the house causing Lux more distress than the sounds themselves had. It was almost like…

‘The calm before the storm.’

Snap.

Snap.

Snap!

“You there?”

“W-what?!” Lux squeaked out, only now aware of Darius’s massive hand being held in front of her face; the man impatiently trying to get her attention by snapping at her. In his other hand, she noticed, he had a small bundle.

“I’ve had soldiers that have been fairly slow in the past, but honestly, when I compare them to you they seem like race horses,” he said lowly, sneering at her as he spoke.

Previously, he’d been wearing his Noxian armor. His chestpiece and leggings were made of thick iron, the material dark in some places and light in others - the suit obviously having been through many battles. His shoulder pauldrons had been a lighter shade - most likely made of steel - and were adorned with sharp vicious looking spikes. A red cape had completed his look.

Now, however, he was wearing a dark tank top - which wrapped around his bulky body with no small amount of effort. His abs prominently stuck out against the dark fabric, Lux being able to make out each and every ridge between his muscular core. His arms were each larger than Lux’s upper thighs, the muscles rippling slightly with every movement. His legs were loosely covered by a dark pair of trousers - but she still knew that were she able to see his legs they’d be just as muscular as the rest of his body.

“Wait, what did you say?!” Lux exclaimed, the realization of what he’d said clicking and offending her further. 

Darius ignored her and grabbed one of the edges of the bundle with both his hands. Giving it a rough shake, Darius forced the fabric to straighten out - a small brown hairbrush flicking out from what was nowrevealed to be a towel, and clattering against the floor.

He spread the fabric wide with his massive arms - pulling it taut. Crouching down, he pressed the fabric down against her body and began to rub it against her - not even trying to be gentle.

“I can fucking dry myself o-” she began before being cut off; Darius cuffing her upside the head.

“Don’t speak to me like that.”

“I’ll talk howev-”

He cuffed her again, this time twice as hard. Her head snapped to the side and a dull throb rolled throughout her skull.

“Don’t talk ba-” Darius started before being cut off by Lux. 

“-fuck off Noxian sc-”

He struck her once again.

Her lips wiggled slightly, though this time she kept quiet - not wanting to endure any more of his vicious hits.

“Good girl,” he said in a monotone, once more taking the towel and pressing it against her delicate flesh, harshly rubbing it against her and drying her off. Started at her face and worked his way down, the towel lingering at her breasts and crotch longer than the rest of her body.

Reaching down to her tightly bound hands, Darius grabbed each side of the chain and pulled them apart from each other. With a low grunt of effort, the chains snapped loudly - pieces of the broken link scattering across the ground.

Lux’s mouth formed into an O shape at this. She’d been pulling against her chains at the slave market - yet this man had managed to break them with almost no effort on her part. The amount of strength he must’ve had was inhuman.

She gulped.

“I’m going to the living room. I figure most people would be able to find it easily, but you’re pretty fucking stupid so I’ll point it out to you.” He raised a hand up and pointed his finger at a hallway. “Go down there and take a right, I’ll be right there.”

“You have five minutes to fix that tangled mess you call hair.” Nothing else was said. Glancing back at her one last time, obviously with his semi-permanent scowl still in place, he walked out of the room with a low grunt.

Lux stayed stock still, adrenaline rushing through her veins as the Noxian oaf lumbered away. Her ears throbbed deafeningly, her heart beating so hard that she was almost certain it was about to burst out of her chest.

Absentmindedly, she rubbed her sore wrists lightly, the broken cuffs having chafed away at her tender skin. ‘Fuck that hurts.’ Pressing her palms down to the ground and stood up, albeit shakily. The loosely hanging chains jingled quietly as she swayed, her sore body demanding reprieve. 

Lux turned to the door behind her - the gargantuan entry way seeming intimidating her up close. It was so high that she couldn’t even reach the doorknob! She turned her head, being careful not to jostle her wrists and cause any loud noises that might lead to Darius coming over to check on her. Her baby blue eyes flicked to the hairbrush. Darius hadn’t been too mean to her so far. In fact, when compared to the slave traders he was rather nice. Maybe it’d be in her best interests to- ‘Pfsh. Fuck that. I’m getting out of here.’

Turning her gaze to the corner Darius had disappeared behind once more, just to be sure he wasn’t watching her attempts to escape, Lux crouched down slightly, and hopped up - her tiny hands latching onto the massive knob tightly. The chains hanging from her wrists swung around violently as she jumped, slamming into her sides first, then smashing against the door loudly.

Her entire body went tense and the breath she was taking got caught in her throat. Turning around and craning her neck, Lux watched with bated breath - almost certain that the man would come running around the corner any second.

He didn’t.

Turning back to the door, paying extra attention to the chains this time, Luxanna slowly twisted the doorknob and began to try and press against it. ‘Heaaaaaaave. Heave!’ Heaaaaave!’ Despite her best efforts, the heavy door didn’t budge in the slightest - the sheer weight of the door making it impossible for her to move it. 

First, her arms went limp, the weeks of malnutrition the slave traders had forced her to endure taking their toll on her body. For a few moments, she hung limply. Then, she finally dropped, falling down onto her bottom, the chains jangling lightly as she landed on the ground. Turning back to the discarded hairbrush, Lux crawled over to it and pressed the bristles into her hair, slowly working out the tangles

‘I’ll just go in there, ask him for some clothes, convince him to feed me, recover my strength, and then I’ll find another way out,’ Lux thought to herself, fairly certain that even if she were to be at full strength the front door wouldn’t be a very viable way to leave. It must’ve weighed like, a billion pounds or something. 

Slowly, she sat up once more, stumbling slightly as she did so. Raising her arms up, Lux did her best to cover her breast and vagina, not wanting to give anyone the opportunity to check her out.

She scurried across stone floor, her feet aching against the harsh floor. Turning the corner Darius had gone around after a short pause to psyche herself up, she walked into Darius’s living room. She inhaled slowly, trying to calm her nerves before she spoke to the man.

“You’re on time. Barely. Be faster next time. I don’t tolerate tardiness.”

She gulped quietly, the emphatic way he spoke tore whatever shreds of confidence she’d managed to conjure; leaving it tattered and destroyed. “Bu-... Y-Yes sir.” She’d wanted to argue that, although she’d nearly been late, she hadn’t actually been late. Barely on time was still on time after all.

‘Get your shit together girl, you’re not some meek woman that’s just gonna roll over for him.’ “May I-” The words died on her tongue as Darius turned to her, the man’s imperative gaze falling upon her; making her feel small and insignificant. Who was she to talk back to someone as -

“May you what?” He growled out, his voice deep and aggressive sounding. Lux eeped slightly, remembering the way that he’d been able to move her around like a ragdoll.

“I--I was wondering if umm.. If I could maybe have some clothes to wear? And maybe if it’s not too much trouble can I have something to eat… Please sir?” She stuttered out, her voice high and shaky; the complete opposite way that she’d been taught to speak by her tutors. Despite the hundreds of hours of etiquette lessons that had been forced upon her, Lux couldn’t find it in her to speak properly - not when Darius’s presence was looming over her.

“You can have clothes later. You’ll have to earn your food. Freeloaders have no place in Noxus.” 

She bowed her head slightly, willing herself to looks smaller and weaker than she actually was. “Of course, Darius sir. I didn’t think that I’d just be laying about here” ‘Though I’d been hoping that was the case’. “Umm…” ‘You’re not like this Lux. Stop being such a pussy.’ She willed herself to speak out against him, intent on defying him in someway.

She failed at that entirely. Her self preservation instincts not allowing her to resist someone that was so much stronger than her.

“What do you need me to clean sir? I didn’t see any dirty rooms on my way here.”

He looked at her, stone faced for a moment. The usual angry look in his eyes had disappeared - though his lips were still curved downwards. In fact, if she looked closer she could see some sort of glint? Was that amusement?

“My house never gets dirty because, unlike you Demacian dogs, I keep my house nice and organized. While we’re on the topic of cleanliness, I expect you to try and forget your…” he paused here, searching for the right word. “Unsavory habits. Understood?” Despite having asked her a question, he didn’t bother waiting for an answer.

He sat up straight and clapped his hands down against his knees. “Come over here. Sit down,” Darius ordered her.

Nervously, Luxanna walked around the couch and sat down next to him nervously. Slowly, she eased her pliant bottom down onto the couch, wincing slightly at the ice cold feel of the leather seat. Her knees shook slightly, Lux feeling anxious about being so close to such a giant of a man. A large hand pressed against the center of her back in what Lux perceived to be Darius trying to comfort her. ‘Maybe he’s not such a bad pe-’

Darius shoved her.

Hard.

She screeched out as she slammed against the floor harshly, the stone ground scraping against her knees and making her bleed slightly. Spinning around, Lux got ready to unleash her feminine fury at him only to pause as her eyes met his.

They were dark as onyx - and they promised pain, lots of it, were she to dare to talk back to him. So, she did what anyone with half a brain would do and stayed quiet, the only sounds that dared to escape her being low whimpers at the harsh treatment she was being subjected to.

He glared down at her, furious for a reason that Lux couldn’t figure out. Had she done something wrong? She’d done what he asked? Did she do it wrong? ‘Maybe he’s just a fucking prick.’ 

“What are you?” Darius asked slowly, continuing to glare down at her. 

“Uh?” Was Lux’s intelligent reply.

“You’re a slave. Let me spell it out for you. S - L - A - V - E. Slave. You do not sit on the couch with me. Only people get to do that. Slaves do not get to sit on the couch. Capiche? I paid good money for you, and I expect to get my money’s worth out of you.”

‘You literally spent your pocket change on me…’ She was half tempted to point it out to him, but self preservation once again saved her from what was sure to be a brutal beatdown. 

“Yes sir. I’m sorry sir.” She gritted out, the feeling like poison on her lips as they flowed out. She sat up once more, using the hand that had been covering her crotch to do so. Sitting down on her knees - clenching her legs tightly together so he couldn’t see her mound - Lux shifted the arm covering her breasts up, and sat up straight. 

“How do you want me to earn my keep?” Lux asked after a short delay, fairly certain that she wouldn’t like the answer.

“Uncover yourself.” Darius said, ignoring her question entirely - it’d be much easier for him to show her what she’d be doing for him.

The realization of what he wanted dawned upon her at last; how she hadn’t divined what he’d wanted earlier on being a mystery in itself. “What the? Fuck no. I’m not gonna… Just no. I’ll do anything but that.” Lux said haughtily, her voice rising towards the end of her proclamation.

She was met with silence, something that left her somewhat shocked. She’d expected him to lash out - or at least threaten her by now.

Darius leaned forwards, hovering his hulking body over her petite form; the new position reminding Lux just how large he really was. It was rather scary for her honestly; she’d heard rumours about this man, whispers spoken in dark and dank alleyways about both his physical prowess and the extreme levels of brutality he displayed on the battlefield. If he wanted to, he could quite literally crush her like an insignificant insect.

“DID THAT SOUND LIKE A REQUEST?” he all but roared out, droplets of spittle splattering on her face.

Lux’s body quaked slightly at the all encompassing presence of the man - the fear consuming her dulling the feelings of disgust she had at having his saliva on her face. She rapidly began to shake her head side to side, her instincts practically screaming at her to comply with his wishes.

She was a sheep in the wolf’s den.

“Then. Un. Cover. Your. Self… NOW!” He ground out each syllable, screaming the last bit at her when she hesitated.

Easily cowed by Darius’s dominant tone, Lux jerked her hands away from her breasts, uncovering her small pliant orbs. Her arms hung by her sides limply twitching slightly every couple of seconds as the general gazed at her.

Her breasts were firm and perky - the gravity defying orbs seeming to have no sag at all. They were C-Cups - each roughly the size of a grapefruit. Her nipples were mocha colored, a nice contrast to her otherwise pale skin. Her areola were tiny, each being roughly the size of a quarter.

Darius’s gaze raked across her body, taking in the view. Though he usually preferred his women more curvaceous and buxom, there was a certain appeal to her petite body that he found he enjoyed; maybe even more than he enjoyed his curvy concubines.

“Move over here,” Darius ordered, not actually intending to have her do it. He grabbed her shoulders tightly, perhaps too tightly, and pulled her over so that she was uncomfortably nestled on the ground in between his legs. “Face me,” he continued.

Lux turned in a robotic manner, not wanting to comply but fearing the man too much to defy him. Her hands rested on the ground, drawing random shapes as the woman tried to distract herself from the man who’d purchased her. She looked down, trying to avoid his gaze.

Darius leaned back in his chair, waiting for her to get to stripping him.

He waited some more.

And some more.

‘Are all Demacians this stupid?’

He looked down at her, the way that she sat there not doing anything infuriating him more than it should’ve. He blamed it on her being a prissy Demacian royal.

“What the fuck are you waiting for? Do you need me to tell you to do fucking everything? Get on with it! Now!”

Lux’s head snapped up, her eyes meeting his for a brief moment before she broke their gaze and looked off to the side. “Uh? Get on with what…?” She asked slowly, still clinging onto the last dregs of hope that she had. ‘Maybe. Just maaaaaaaaybe he doesn’t want what I think he does.’

Darius took a deep breath; trying, and failing, to calm himself down. “Are you fucking stupid? You were being sold as a sex slave. Did you just not listen to anything anyone was saying? Are you seriously that fucking unaware of your surroundings? Let me spell it out for you. Suck. My. Fucking. Dick. Is that so hard to understand?”

Lux stayed frozen in place, not making any move to start getting him off. 

“GET TO IT! NOW!” he roared at her abruptly, her meekness infuriating him to the point that he was almost shaking. He rose a hand up high, getting ready to strike her.

The Demacian damsel practically dove forward, her hands fumbling with his pants; trying to get them off. The button came off easily, though she found herself struggling with the zipper for a moment.

“Stupid fucking Demacians. I swear…” Darius mumbled to himself, his insult making Lux’s cheeks flush. ‘I’m not stupid! I’m just not a slut like all the fucking Noxian women.’

With the zipper finally down, Lux reached into his underwear and latched onto his semi erect cock, tugging it out of his pants. ‘It’s fucking huge,’ was the first thought to fill Lux’s inexperienced mind. It was seven? Maybe eight inches long; and as thick as a her staff.

She wrapped one hand around the thick shaft and slowly began to slide her hand up and down along his length awkwardly, trying to get him off as fast as she could. The rod was warm in her hand, and her hand was too small to wrap around it entirely, making it even more difficult for her to work. She’d never done anything like this before, so honestly she had no clue if she was doing it right or not.

She wasn’t.

‘She’s so fucking useless…’ Darius lamented to himself internally, his annoyance with the girl continuing to rise.

“Jesus fuck. You can’t even give a proper fucking handjob,” Darius groaned out. 

Reaching down, he wrapped his hand around his cock, his massive hand covering hers entirely. Slowly, he began to drag his hand up and down his rod; guiding her hand. Her hand was forced from the base of his meaty shaft, all the way up to the tip, his foreskin sliding up and down as she was forcibly shown how to do it. After a few strokes, Darius pulled his hand away, figuring that she’d have a general idea of how to do it.

“Use both hands,” his gravelly voice ordered her firmly, hoping that she’d somehow manage to do it right.

Lux scooted in closer, her knees pressing against the bottom of the couch. Leaning in, Lux wrapped both of her hands around his gargantuan cock tightly and began to slide them up and down slowly. 

The new position had her face close enough that Lux could actually smell Darius’s cock. It was an odd sort of smell. Musky, was the only word that Lux could think of to describe it. The scent flowed into her nose, the air nice and warm, and directly to her lungs where it rested comfortably till she exhaled. It burned her nostrils slightly, though in a pleasant manner.

Lux leaned in closer, finding that she actually enjoyed the heady smell of his cock. Her hands glided up and down along the rod faster, the shaft twitching in her hands as she worked her hands along it. She took long, deep breaths through her nose, the smell gradually making it harder and harder for Lux to focus on anything but the rod in her hands. A heat built up in her loins, aching slightly. She was half tempted to reach down and play with her slit - to try and make that ache go away- but didn’t; knowing that she’d likely be punished.

“Spit on it. Use your mouth,” his voice snapped her out of the half intoxicated state she was in. Shame filled her. ‘I’m actually enjoying this…’ Despite that, she hurried to comply with his orders. Saliva had already filled her mouth; the scent of his prick having filled her with a hunger that needed to be sated.

She raised her head up above his cock and looked down at it whilst she stroked him off. His foreskin slid up and down, at times covering up his bulbous head. She opened her mouth slowly, and a large glob of drool fell down onto his cockhead, a clear string of saliva connecting it to her mouth. The clear spit continued to flow out and onto his tip, disappearing quickly as the foreskin slid up; the fluid clinging to his flesh and smearing along his cock, making it gleam in the light.

Were she in a clear state of mind, she’d of been slightly disgusted by the feel of her warm drool getting in between and under her fingers, lubing up his cock and making her fingers slide up and along it more easily. Loud wet schlicking sounds filled the room as she stroked him off, her fingers wrapping around his cock as though her life depended on it.

“That’s a gooooooood girl,” Darius practically purred out, lazing back in his chair. He placed his hands atop her head, slowly stroking the still damp locks for a moment. Lightly, he pressed down against her head; pressing her lips against the tip of his cock.

Lux preened at the affection. It was a nice change from the insults she’d been getting so far; though it was still a far cry from the type of compliments she preferred. ‘At least it’s something.’

She opened her mouth wider, letting the swollen tip slide into her moist cavern. It pressed against her tongue slightly, and she almost flinched away. The taste was far from pleasant. It was kind of… Sour? Bitter? She couldn’t even tell. It was a unique taste; one that she couldn’t compare to anything else. Despite her disgust at the taste, Lux didn’t pull back. She’d rather not be struck, thank you very much.

She pressed her tongue against it more firmly, trying her hardest to ignore the taste of his cock, and slowly dragger her tongue in a circle around the tip of his mushroom shaped head. She swallowed audibly, wanting to get the taste out of her mouth soon.

Darius kept pressing down, easing more and more of his shaft into her mouth, only stopping when he heard the lady of luminosity make a gagging sound - his cock having reached the back of her mouth.

“Stay there. Use your hands to keep jacking me off.”

She complied, knowing that she didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter. Her slick, drool covered hands kept sliding up and down along his rock hard prick, trying to coax a thick creamy load out of it. Her tongue slid up and down his member slowly, the taste having grown on her slightly.

Darius used one hand to bunch up Lux’s hair, and jerked her up abruptly, a loud popping sound filling the room as she was forced off his cock. Small tears formed in her eyes at the feel of having her hair jerked on in that manner.

“Sit in my lap. Now.”

Lux hesitated. Was she gonna lose her chastity? After eighteen years of maintaining it was she fated to lose it to a person she barely knew - a cruel man that had quite literally brought her as a slave.

Darius pulled harder, using his hold on her hair to lift her up and onto his lap. He turned her around, having her face away from him, and sat her down in his lap. He was careful to make sure that his cock didn’t enter her cunt, pressing it forwards with his free hand to ensure that it’d end up trapped between her thick thighs.

“You’re going to give me something called a thighjob. Do you know what that is?” She shook her head at him, glad that she wouldn’t be losing her virginity just yet; but also confused. She’d never even heard something like this mentioned. “All you have to do is squeeze your legs together as tightly as you can and bounce. It’s easy,” he explained, unsurprised that she hadn’t heard of it. Most Demacians were prudes.

Lux looked down and in between her legs, seeing the gargantuan rod pointing up and towards her. She flexed her thigh muscles slightly, watching the spit covered cock twitch in reaction. Squeezing her legs together tightly, she slowly began to bounce slowly, the thick cock being swallowed up by her pillowy flesh before pushing back through, jutting out in between her legs proudly.

A surprised squeak escaped her mouth, the man’s penis grinding up against her mound during one of the bounces. It’d felt good. So, she began to try and seek out more of that pleasure. She pressed her hips forwards, pushing her squishy pink mound against his rock hard heated cock, and bounced some more; enjoying the way that his cock ground against her slit. ‘This is probably okay. I’m technically still a virgin as long as it doesn’t go inside,’ she thought, not entirely sure herself.

She began to experiment, curious about if there was more she could do besides bouncing. She squeezed as tightly as she could, and slowly raised her right leg up, keeping his cock locked in her vice grip. Slowly, she lowered her leg down and began to raise the opposite leg up, switching back and forth.

Quiet, slutty moans escaped her mouth as her labia was ground against the top of his shaft, the sensations sending pleasurable shocks throughout Lux’s body.

Darius placed his hands down on her hips and held her tightly as he neared his end. He began to thrust upwards, his hips slamming into her asscheeks harshly and sending vibrations throughout her pliant fuckable body. He drew his hips back far one last time, and shoved himself in between her thighs as hard as he possibly could, the thrust hitting Lux so hard that the ripples traveling throughout her asscheeks actually ached slightly.

His cock began to twitch erratically as his semen shot out in spurts. Thick globs of his viscuous baby batter spewed out onto her body. The majority of his orgasm ended up around her navel or on her thighs; though some spurts had been strong enough to launch his fertile cream onto her face, some of it getting into her left eyelashes whilst other wads of cream landed on her cheeks. 

She blinked rapidly, unable to stop herself. It was a natural reaction people had when they thought something was going to get into their eyes. Whilst none of it got into her eye, the rapid blinking caused it to spread throughout her eyelashes till thin strings of the virulent fluid were connecting her eyelashes together.

Darius’s let out a low sigh and let go of the girls pliant thighs, uncaring of the fact that his crushing grip on them would likely cause her delicate skin to bruise later on. His hands slid up her body, avoiding his semen. Eventually, he reached her tiny breasts. He placed his hands on top of each of them and began to fondle them harshly. They’d likely bruise too.

He let out a breath after a short moment, letting himself wind down before he resumed their session. Giving each of her breasts one last harsh squeeze, he lifted her off his lap and laid her on the couch - on her back of course. He grabbed his pants and underwear by the hems and tugged them all the way off, tossing them to the ground. Turning to Lux, he sat up on his knees and crawled over to her, grabbing her legs and using them to pull her in close.

He sat her legs on opposite sides of them, having her spread wide, revealing her chaste slit to him. He rested the tip of his prick at her entrance and stroked himself slowly, coaxing out any remaining droplets of semen out of his shaft - the wads of sticky goop dripping down onto her entrance. Ignoring the fact that the girl looked like she was about to have a panic attack at his actions, he scooped up some of his cum off the girls tummy and pressed his hand down against her moist pussy, rubbing his cum into her entrance to lube her up despite her already being soaked.

“I’m uh. I’m fine with doing all that other stuff for you but please please please don’t stick that in me. I don’t think it’ll fit and umm…” ‘Think Lux, think!’ “Oh! I have a boyfriend. Yeah, a boyfriend. I was saving myself for him. So you can’t.”

He snorted at that. Demacian’s were terrible liars. “Oh? I think you mean you had a boyfriend. You’re mine now; and I’ll do what I want with you,” he didn’t spare her a glance, too focused on rubbing his cum into her pristine pink slit.

“But uhh… What if I get pregnant? You don’t have a condom so it’s a bad idea. It’s not a safe day for me either,” that was a lie, it was a safe day for her; but he didn’t need to know that.

“I’ll have a potion brewed for you later,” he said firmly, brushing her worries aside.

She raised her hands up and pressed them against his muscular chest, intent on holding him back and not letting him take her chastity. Quickly, she drew her legs back and pressed her feet to his core, trying to use her legs to push him away.

He didn’t budge an inch.

He grabbed her by the thighs and squeezed as tightly as he possibly could, the pliant flesh giving way to his strong fingers. Using his exponentially superior strength, he forced her legs up and out of the way, pressing them forwards till her knees were pressed into the couch alongside her tits, her ass lifting up and into the air as a result; giving him easier access the pussy which he intended to defile.

He lined himself up with her entrance and let his hands slide to the side of her legs, his muscular arms resting under her knees. He slowly pressed forwards, the well lubricated mound easily giving way to his fuckstick.

Lux began to kick out, trying to force him off. Using her arms, she tried to push him away from her, but Darius was over twice her size and a dozen times stronger than her. 

He leaned forwards and let his weight rest on her arms. To Lux’s credit, she almost managed to hold him up for half a second before her arms crumpled under his weight. With gravity as his driving force, he slammed his cock into her as hard as he possibly could, the tip of his dick decimating her hymen with incredible ease. His weight pressed down on her legs, compressing them and locking her into a mating press.

Lux shrieked as he slid inside. ‘Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. It’s like a FUCKING LOG!’ She felt as though she were quite literally being split in half. Her entire core was on fire - no, scratch that. Her entire body was on fire. She was being crushed. ‘Am I gonna die?’ She sure felt like it. It felt like a house had fallen on top of her. Darius was over twice her size, and his entire body was weighing down on her. She swore she could feel her bones creaking under the pressure he was putting on her.

Darius shoved his lips to hers, not caring for the romance of the action. He was just getting annoyed by her fucking screaming. Small tears escaped her eyes as he let himself rest inside her, enjoying the insane levels of heat her cunt provided him with. His balls rested firmly against her ass, practically chock full of his seed. He pressed his hands into the couch, keeping his upper arms under her legs so she couldn’t move, and raised himself up slightly.

Lux exhaled then inhaled sharply through her nose. ‘Oh thank god,’ she thought, taking short puffs of air now that her lungs weren’t being compressed.

Mid inhale, Lux was suddenly smashed once more, Darius dropping himself back down on top of her and forcing every inch of his cock as deep into her as he could. He pressed into her harshly, digging his knees into the couch so he’d have plenty of leverage to fuck her with.

His powerful hips slammed into hers, the tiny woman’s hips screaming in agony at the brutal pounding she was receiving. She tried to pull back, but that only gave him more space to build up momentum; making his already brutal thrusts even worse. 

He went from tip to balls deep over and over, holding his slut down under him as he did so. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, pressing his tongue against hers and plundering every inch of her mouth. He was wholly intent on marking every part of her as his.

She resisted initially, trying to draw her tongue back further into her mouth before finally submitting to him, letting his tongue glide along every inch of her mouth.

The fire in her cunt that had formed from being stretched well beyond capacity slowly faded away, shifting from feeling like someone had poured to lava into her to sharp pains. Those eventually began dull throbs, which gave way to little pangs of pleasure. 

Her body froze up, no longer violently shifting around under him and trying to escape; something that Darius was enjoying. The little bitch had been a bit too wiggly for his liking. Holding her down had actually taken quite a bit of effort on his part.

Experimentally, Lux pressed her tongue against Darius’s. It was slimy and weird feeling - and it didn’t really have a taste. She couldn’t really decide if she liked it or not. Her screams had long since dissipated; and after one particularly hard, womb battering, thrust, were replaced with pleased moans.

Her hips stopped pulling away, and instead started thrusting weakly, meeting his thrusts; which filled the room with loud clapping sounds that she, for some odd reason, found oddly arousing. Her velvety folds wrapped around him tightly, trying to keep his girth deep inside her every time he tried to withdraw; and her quivering mound welcomed him inside happily every time he pressed back in.

Her legs curled around him, wrapping around each other behind his back while he continually forced his way in and out of her weak body. Her arms curled around his back, holding his strong masculine form close to hers as he pounded her pussy into oblivion.

All thoughts of getting out from under him had been fucked out of her head; in their place were thoughts about how to keep him on top of her, regardless of the way that her bones ached from his weight.

Darius let out a grunt and began to suckle on her tongue as he began to near closer and closer to the edge, his balls primed and ready to dump a thick load into the submissive woman under him.

His manhood throbbed deep inside her, his balls slapping against her ass with every thrust, the sensation only pushing him onwards in his quest to creampie the once pure princess.

He shoved in as hard as he possibly could, his tip smashing against her cervix in a manner that’d definitely cause Lux quite a bit of pain were she in her right mind. 

It’s a good thing that she wasn’t in her right mind.

Rather than screaming out in pain from the sensation, Lux broke their kiss to let out a loud breathy moan, a pleasant heat blooming in her core and spreading throughout her body, the pressure that had been building there throughout the violent fucking she was receiving finally bursting and filling her entire body with pleasure. She hugged him even more tightly to her, and squeezed her legs around him, drawing him deeper into his sheethe. Her fingernails dug into his back, leaving little marks, her toes curled, and her honeypot began to quiver, leaking out feminine cum all over Darius’s fat cock. A scream of pleasure escaped her lips as she came all over his rod, Lux’s orgasm temporarily making her mind go white.

Darius grunted loudly, the way her walls hugged his cock so tightly bringing him to an orgasm as well. His balls pulled in close to his body, and a stream of cream shot out of his meaty cock, pumping her full of his semen. There was no possible way that her tiny womb could hold in all of his seed, and her itty-bitty tunnel was already stretched well beyond its maximum capacity. The excess cum made a sickening squelching sound as it flowed out of Lux’s cunt, the creamy seed leaking out of her despite the fact that he was still balls deep inside of her.

Breathing deeply, Darius peeled Lux off him and let her drop to the couch limply, his seed still dribbling out of her decimated cunt. “I’m gonna go send someone out to get a potion for you. After that I’ve got a meeting with the war council. You’re to stay here while I’m gone - though I doubt you’re going anywhere,” he said in a breathy tone as he walked away from her, redressing himself as he walked towards the door. With one leg in his pants and the other on a doorknob, he looked back at her. “Oh yeah, you’re leaking all over the couch. I expect you to clean up your mess before I’m back.” 

Lux barely heard him, but gave him a shaky nod regardless, laying back on the couch exhaustedly.

She was disgusted.

She’d not only lost her virginity to a complete stranger, she’d enjoyed it. Just the thought of it made her feel like she was gonna be sick. She’d likely of already thrown up if she’d had enough food in her stomach to do it; thankfully she didn’t.

The door opened once more and a man in a suit walked in, a tray in one hand and a large T-Shirt in the other. Without a word, he placed both items on the ground in front of the couch and walked away.

Ignoring her aching bones, Lux sat up and grabbed the tray, setting it on the couch beside her. Shakily, she grabbed the bowl of… Mush? It was a disgusting brownish yellow looking thing. She prodded at it with the spoon on the tray, unsure if it was actually edible. ‘I think I’ll pass…’

Her stomach growled at her.

She looked back down at the dish and gulped. Taking a spoonful, she pressed it into her mouth and swallowed it down as fast as she could. She never thought she’d be thankful that something was tasteless. It was weirdly stringy, kind of like a melted marshmallow, and it was rather slimy in her mouth. Despite the fact that it was absolutely disgusting, she shoved spoonful after spoonful into her hungry maw, swallowing it all down with the tiny glass of water she’d been provided with.

Self loathing and disgust filled her body. She’d lost her virginity for what was essentially food scraps and a spare T-Shirt.

A. Fucking. Spare. Shirt. And. Scraps.

Her throat still felt dry and achy, the tiny amount of water not having been nearly enough to sate her thirst after days of being deprived of the food and water she needed to survive. Her eyes flickered down to her crotch, where semen ticklishly dribbled out of her and onto the couch.

‘Technically it’s a fluid. And I’m really thirsty.’ The disgust she was feeling at herself only intensified. First she’d given her virginity to that monster of a man, now she was actually considering eating his semen? ‘What the fuck is wrong with me?’ she thought as she sat the tray on the ground once more. 

Shakily, she lowered a hand down to the cream covered mess that was her once untainted vagina and scooped up a small amount of the cum spilling out of her. She rose her hand up to her face and pressed the fingers into her mouth, suckling the viscuous cum off her fingers before reaching back down and scooping up some more of the cream.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

It’d taken her ages to get all the cum off her body and into her tummy, but after what felt like hours of grooming herself and licking whatever parts of the couch she’d dribbled cum onto while cleaning different parts of her body, she’d finally managed to get herself clean.

Without having to worry about the shirt sticking to her body due to the semen drying, she pulled it on and curled up on the couch, laying a couple of pillows on top of herself to keep her warm. Her nipples poked out against the thin fabric of the shirt, something that made her furious at herself once more. She couldn’t believe that she’d actually enjoyed herself during that session - no - not session. Sessions were things that were repeated. ‘I’m never doing that with him againm’ she assured herself rather weakly, knowing that if Darius really wanted it she wouldn’t have much of a choice.


End file.
